


Daughter

by orphan_account



Category: Cinderella 2015
Genre: F/M, Inspired, Song - Freeform, daughter - Freeform, sleeping at last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four months. It had been four months since the royal couple had been blessed with a second child, this time a daughter equally as perfect as the son before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter

_If only you knew the sunlight shines a little brighter,_

Four months. It had been four months since the royal couple had been blessed with a second child, this time a daughter equally as perfect as the son before, even if the welcome of the people was less extravagant as before. Four months since Kit had a good nights rest, and even then that had been debatable, Ella’s constant tossing and turning leaving him with broken sleeping patterns. And yet, he wouldn’t change a thing. His little princess, his precious bundle of sunshine and goodness, was an absolute rose, a symbol of everything he thought one should aspire to be, just like her mother, and she was not close to uttering a word yet. Aenor Rose was the most fitting of names, even in later life when her personality evolved into a refined version of her baby self, sophisticated and down to earth at the same time and decidedly interesting. She made his whole world brighten up, simply by opening her brilliant blue eyes.

_the weight of the world’s a little lighter,_

Just seeing her, looking at her delicate features and knowing that he had a part in bringing about her existence, made the weight on his shoulders leave him, the heavy expectations of kingship so meaningless when she was concerned. She was his, his little girl, and it was as evident in his affections as her appearance, her colouring drastically resembling him, even if her face was almost entirely her mothers.

_the stars lean in a little closer, all because of you._

Kit loved sitting by the window, soothing her back to sleep as he quietly whispered to her about all the constellations he could see in the night sky, about his day and the things he would do with her when she was older, as he did now. It had become a ritual when Critter was a baby, for Kit to ease the child back to sleep if they were restless, and for Ella to only rise if they were hungry. They often ignored such agreements, but tonight was an exception, tonight Ella had not even been woken by the cries thanks to a sleeping draught the physicians had believed necessary. It was by pure luck that the princess was not in need of a feed, otherwise it would have been a very difficult situation. Aenor did not seem to want to sleep, despite the early hour, but it gave her father time alone with her, time to wonder at the amazing creation and time to contemplate her future.

_I want to see you lift your chin a little higher, speak your mind a little louder,_

Would she be intimidated by her stance as second? Would she accept the fact that her opinion, due to her gender, was second rate? Was that particularly fair? Kit had not given it much thought before, having not grown up with any sisters or present mother, but now it made his blood run cold thinking of how the world might treat his daughter, and the fact that he might be unable to stop it. The answer, however, to all of his questions, was a no. No, Aenor would not allow her eventual status as fourth in line prevent her voice from being heard, and wisdom was renowned, even among stately scholars. No, she never considered for a moment her opinion was beneath or above anyone’s, which led the kingdom, in later years when she had a great deal of influence, to a better era. And no, the way she was underestimated and patronised was not just, and she made it her mission to prove she was a capable and independent person - something one of her siblings failed miserably at.

_open your eyes a little wider, because you are royalty._

Would she care about the people and take her position as Princess Royal seriously? Would she be an effective leader for the kingdom? Was it too early to tell? Kit considered that any child born to Ella would have no difficulty in feeling empathy for others, or understanding their obligations as a child of monarchs and the embodiment of the lands future, but it was truly too early to tell. He watched her big blue eyelids flutter, eyes identical to his blink as fatigue made them heavier, and had faith. Aenor would grow up to be recognised as an important figure of the kingdoms history, her notable functions and charities furthering humanitarian campaigns and medical research almost a century after her passing, and was respected for her ability to inspire crowds with a few sentences. She was her mothers daughter, just as much as her fathers.

_This is your kingdom, this is your crown, this is your story,_

Kit knew the sound of his voice, and the sound of Ella’s voice, eased her, and so he continued to talk like a personal lullaby. With Critter he had gone so far as to hum, a poor imitation of his wife’s methods, but story telling came easier to him than nursery rhymes, and so he told her of the history of her kingdom, of her family, stretching from the founding of the very founding of Araphelle, the legend of Snow White explained in great length, to the reign of her grandfather, who would have loved her just as much as Kit did. And then, when there was nothing else to say, he told her of their story, which was quite possibly her story as well. He told her of the courage and kindness of Cinderella, even though the words were most likely not even registering. It didn’t matter, she would hear many renditions of the tale throughout the years. He kept talking, even though she had dozed off just when he talked of the Secret Garden, until he was passing through al the fairytales, from the tale of the Sleeping Beauty, to the whispers of the oddities surrounding Arendelle and Corona.

_this is your moment, don’t look down._

Kit knew there was a chance he would not see her time come, that he would not be there to support or guide her, and it would be up to her to chose her path, and all he wanted was for he to know that he would always be with her, encouraging her, as would her mother. Aenor Rose was well into her autumn years when her moment arrived, when her brother passed away and his daughter ascended the throne. Then, troubled by grief and weary of her own emotions, she had thought of her father, of his unwavering strength, despite his immediate coronation after his own fathers passing, and she found herself at Addie’s side, guiding her choices for many, many years. So, while all had expected her glory to be found in individual achievement, she always considered her greatest feat to be in assisting her niece, going against all her base instincts of envy and hubris to let her empathy drive her actions.

_If only you knew._

When he tucked her in, placing her down as if she were as fragile as glass, he knew she would never understand how much he loved her, but he found he might be content with that. The best he could do was show her all his support, to the extent where she would never even have to pause to think if her father would back her, and it was greatly appreciated. She was his little rose, after all, his daughter, and his love for her was immeasurable.


End file.
